Redemption Through Sin: Darkness vs Chaos
Rip! Was the sound that exploded as demonic flesh and blood scattered across a red stained colosseum battlefield. On the highest balcony stood the youngest general of Hell, eyes narrowed and arms folded. Two warriors were left in a battle royal, and one had just ripped out the shoulder of the other. The demon raised its claws to finish its opponent, but for the briefest of seconds was lost in the fear in its oppoenents eyes. It soon shook out of the trance and plunged into the throat of its adversary, looking up at the balcony and grinning as it awaited praise from its master. But the young warlord wasn't in the balcony at all, but suddenly right behind the demon. "Mmmmaaassttter!" It hissed, cursing between words. "Hh-have I pppp-pleeeeased yyyoooou?" It said nervously but proudly, its serpentine tongue flickering in and out. "So you didn't notice you're mistake then." muttered Echo rhetorically. "W-wwhatt???!!!" Echo closed his eyes and sighed indifferently. "Your eyes spell out your cowardice, for a moment your sympathy for a former comrad cried out. "S-sso? Innnn ttthhe eeennnd, thhheee mmoootthhher fff******er's stiiiilll dddeeead!!!" Pleaded the underworlder. "Enough." Echo placed his hand on the chest of the creature and it quickly lost all color in its skin, black veins surfacing all over its body and face. It choked feebly before falling over, lost to a corruption beyond the aspects of physical evil. Echo's actions were more personal than he would dare admit, his recent cases of mercy had been causing more trouble than aid, and caused him to lose the favor of Satan, and whether he liked it or not, that would come in handy. But he had to admit, his punishment with Asmodeus had brought valuable experience in willpower and endurance, as well as unlocking some very powerful dormant abilities. He turned and walked away towards Lucifer's palace, giving a command with his fingers to the surviving soldiers to prepare for pain endurance training. When he opened the door, Lilith waited at the steps. "Hello, Echo, heard that Satan wished to speak with you after his month of silence?" asked Lilith. "I had a feeling." He mumbled, focused on something else. "You okay?" asked Lilith. Echo frowned. "I know what he needs me for, and I won't make the same mistake again, or ever." His clear blue eyes were empty as always, but their recently gained compassion had died. "Before you see Satan, and he says it's not urgent, you wish to..." said Lilith, not needing to say what she is implieing. "Why am I surprised." he sighed. "You know most people just read a book or get a pet when they're bored." He couldn't help a slight smirk. "Yeah, but a book can't pleasure you and if you use a pet, then you are nothing but a sicko," laughed Lilith. For a moment Echo wondered if Lilith had ever used an anima-...Nah. "Touche'." He replied, caressing her cheek gently, not using the hand he corrupted the demon with out of sheer caution of habit. "Screw books." He said bluntly. She then grabbed his hand. "So, how do you want it?" "Surprise me, besides, you need to be in the spotlight every once in a while." said Echo, popping his neck. "Well, alright," giggled Lilith. Two Hours Later "Well, that was fun," huffed Lilith, she laid ontop of Echo with sweat dripping from him, and both their sweat wetting the bed. "Mhmm, way better than a pet I'm sure." said Echo with a smile, his breath returning. "True, Echo, that is true...well, maybe you should speak with Satan now, even when he says that it is not urgent, he doesn't want to wait forever," said Lilith as she got off and started to put on her clothes. Echo narrowed his eyes and his smile dissappeared, he knew what his mission was. "Probably." He sat up and stretched. Lilith got dressed and tossed Echo his clothes. "Maybe if you live, we could do it again," said Lilith with a smile. "Cross your fingers then." He said, raising an eyebrow as he finished dressing by throwing on his overcoat. Echo followed Lilith down the stairs and stood in front of the pedestal, when all of a sudden... "ECHOOOOOOOO!!" Echo turned around and was hugged by a 10-year old demoness, who nuzzled on him. Echo attempted to shift away, feeling uncomfortable the way she clinched onto him. "Have we met?" He said, eyes widened. Naamah looked at him and cried. "Sis, he doesn't like me!" she cried. "Naamah, if you convert him, then I won't be happy!" yelled Lilith. He wanted to say something, but somehow couldn't. He instead blinked in confusion, oblivious to what their words meant. "But YOU keep on saying how good he is, and I want to ride him too!" yelled Naamah. "No means no, Naamah!" said Lilith sternly. "Lilith thinks I'm good...Pretty impressive out of a few million." He shook his head, an elementary school aged girl wanted to "ride" him. "...Okay." He managed to conjure. "Why don't you ask him...mister Echo, do you wish to ride this little lady?" asked Naamah. "How old are you?!" He asked, shocked yet still with a trace of indifference. "Ten," she replied. "Over twenty billion," said Lilith. "Shut up, ya old hag!" hissed Naamah. "No thank you." He smirked, patting her on the head. "I think I'll just stick to your sis', she's more...my type." said Echo, trying not to make the demoness cry again. Naamah then kicked Echo in the groin and ran away crying. "Ha, way to go!" laughed Lilith. Echo's eyes widened and watered before his legs collapsed from underneath him. Refusing to lose composure he drew his sword while falling, plunging it's tip into the ground and balancing on it in a feeble attempt to keep his seriousness. But his involuntary wimpering made it all in vain. "...Why do I do this." He gasped. Lilith giggled and she opened the way to Satan's door... Satanic Hatred He put the pain in the back of his mind and continued forward, tensing his muscles instinctively. Echo walked to the door and stopped when he felt the terror in him. The door opened a bit, revealing Satan's eye. "Echo...so good to see you...done spilling your seeds in a barren wasteland?" growled Satan. "It's proper to adapt to the customs of a foreign land when staying there, I just do my part." said the black haired general, folding his arms. "Hm, a month of hard punishment and torture has done little to hold your insignificant tongue, I am displeased, I even have thought once or twice to kill you, thinking you are deadweight..." said Satan. "Sometimes pawns are best left untouched, even if just for the sake of numbers." replied Echo. "Ad I was under the mpression that I had already clarified my loyalty." "Your impression...thought wrong," said Satan, "But, you may recieve your trust again, if you do this small favor for me..."